tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Remiel
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here. I am aware "Ramiel" appeared in the show now as a knight of hell (wtf??), '' ''but I'm attached to this guyand I'm 50% sure the show is literally fucking with me now so fuck it! Remiel '(or just '"Rem" to those he's close to), also known as Jeremiel, Jeremeel ''and ''Hieremihel is an archangel, the “youngest” of the six. In lore he is known to give out hopeful and sometimes divine visions and dreams. Though in the years before his departure they ended up somewhat on the back-burner. He's occasionally confused with Ramiel, one of the princes of hell, due to their similar names, but he is obviously a separate entity. His main roles in the end were as the guardian of the “armoury” and doer of the paperwork of heaven before he got sick of the family's in-fighting and Michael going against their brothers and “stormed off” sometime during the second century BC, with the ark of the covenant (which is said to have the power to contact god) in hand, along with a few of the other weapons. He, ever since, has little time for the problems of heaven or hell, he does not care what you are; human, angel, rebel angel or demon. He is equally as indifferent to you whichever way. Remiel has gone by various aliases over history, including a pagan demigod (thanks to Gabriel), having gone a little wild in the early years. However since those days he’s settled into a more serene life, currently as an author and novelist called Richard Sai in a city called Bath in Maine, who is apparently in the process of writing his third novel. He enjoys herbal teas, flavoured coffees, spa trips and most of all, keeping out of all the “''family drama''”. Before the “falling” to live on Earth, Remiel’s main job was to look after and defend the weapons of heaven, as well as other similar relics and artefacts that no one even seemed to use or care about any more. He was also entrusted a lot of paperwork to do, which he found tiresome. Remiel was not particularly rebellious, he stayed completely loyal until very soon after the departure of his older brother, Gabriel, when he up and left with the ark ark of the covenant, along with a few other choice items, and went into hiding. His relationship with his “brothers”, was close, as the “younger brother” he looked up to both Lucifer and ''Michael, before Lucifer’s fall, and was thus rather frustrated to be caught in the middle by the whole thing, which is what likely lead to his hasty and rather sudden disgruntled departure afther Gabriel created the last straw. Over the years he's spent on earth he's developed a penchant for eccentricity, often taking on strange and unexpected things and styles over the years. This was usually unintentional, as Remiel always had at least some level of natural eccentricity in him even in heaven. Despite this his attitude is calm and collected, often very easygoing toward most things; a fact which often led to his older brother Gabriel roping him into ridiculous situations. The youngest archangel is also prone to doing things that directly oppose what his other brothers might want him to, barring Gabriel, not necessarily for the express purpose of annoying them, but he'd be lying of he said he didn't love it when it did. A prime example is Remiel is currently "close friends" with a demon by the name of Melissa, while this is because he genuinely likes her, the fact that Michael and the others would likelt be seething about it amuses him greatly. Remiel has kept the same vessel for as long as he's been on Earth; having at this point grown extremely attached to it to the point that if he were forced to change it would probably be very hard to impossible for him to grow accustomed to. Biography Life in Heaven Remiel is the youngest of the eight archangels, with Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Raphael, Zadkiel, Zelaphiel and Jophiel being older than him in the order shown. Though he is older than all of the other angels. Life in heaven as the youngest archangel was confusing, due to the constant celestial in-fighting Remiel was 'raised' practically by his brother Gabriel, who Remiel still believes is the only one of them, besides Zadkiel, with their head screwed on straight, whether he knows it or not, and it shows. The three of them have remained close since his fall. When Lucifer fell, and Jophiel followed, Remiel bode his time until it was all over, convincing himself that it would be, and did his job dutifully as he was asked. He did the paperwork, and guarded the amuory, not speaking up so as to keep out of the constant conflict. It wasn't the fact he was afraid of being cast out like his elder brothers that stopped him, though naturally that real fear was there for him, it was that he didn't want to pick a side. He didn't want to say that he thought it was unfair to cast Lucifer out for his behaviour caused by something their father ordered him to take on, and he certainly didn't want to say that Lucifer was a traitor who betrayed their father even though he was nothing but good to him. He wanted to stay, as always, neutral. So the centuries and millennia rolled on as he worked, speaking with his brothers frequently but avoiding the topics of Lucifer and Jophiel. Things became infinitesimally more difficult when Gabriel left. Gabriel was the only people he trusted in heaven with his true opinions any more, not that he ever voiced them anyway. With him gone Remiel felt totally and completely alone in a crowd of his brothers and sisters who only saw things one way, who didn't know the man Lucifer had been, and the well-meaning nature of Jophiel. Fall to Earth It took only a few days for Remiel to decide what he was going to do. It was the last straw, he wanted to remain neutral, but he decided that Gabe had the right idea. Staying in Heaven was tantamount to siding with Michael anyway. He decided that he was going to leave, and he didn't waste any time. He couldn't afford his plan being discovered after all. He snatched several of heavens' weapons and artefacts from the vault he guarded, before anyone noticed something was amiss, including the Ark of the Covenant, and high tailed down to earth. Going into Hiding He mainly spent time laying low, not taking any high profile aliases and trying his bast to go unnoticed as the used the Ark to try to contact his father. He would have long dialogues into the box, sure that his father was listening, eventually deciding that there was no way he was going to come back, no matter what he said. Deep down he'd always known that, but that was why he he stole the box in the first place. To try an SOS of sorts. After giving up on this, he regrouped with Gabriel, who in turn told him he'd found Jophiel. Remiel had assumed he was with Lucifer, but of course there was no reason that would be the case, since their father hadn't actually cast him out himself. Somewhat surprisingly, much like them, Jophiel was on earth hanging out with the humans Luicfer had dismissed as worthless outright. Surprisingly, but at the same time not. Much as he denied it, Jophiel lived up to his status as the angel of love after all. It was when Jophiel died that Remiel knew for sure he's made the right decision in leaving heaven. If Michael was so far gone that he's kill their brother essentially for an act of naïvete and blind loyalty in hes loose support of Lucifer. Pagan God Intervening Years Richard Sai ''Supernatural Season 4 Season 5 Season 11 Trivia * Remiel's vessel is almost a foot taller than his older brother Gabriel's vessel, who is 5'6", and a foot taller than his older brother Zadkiel's vessel, wo is 5'4", his own being 6'4". ** Zelaphiel's vessel is nearly the same height, however. * Despite being Gabriel's brother, and not his son, he seems to view him as more of a father figure. ** This is backed up by his Norse god alias being that of Fenrir, who was Loki (Gabriel)'s son according to mythology. ** This makes sense, given how much younger than the other archangels Remiel is. * Strangely, both Gabriel ''and ''Remiel are suggested to have had some kind of sexual relationship with Glendall in the past. * While Remiel is the youngest archangel, he does still posess a sizable portion of the weapons of heaven he was supposed to be guarding, making him a formidible opponent anyway. * Remiel is arguably one of the angels who are most like God. His alias even has the same profession, though Remiel insists that his own writing is far better than "Chuck's". Category:Archangel Category:Original Characters Category:Supernatural OC Category:Supernatural Character Category:Supernatural Males Category:Male OC Category:Male Category:Male Character Category:Supernatural Angel Category:Angel Category:Grace01121922 Category:Authors Category:Neutral Category:Novelist Category:Pagan Gods Category:Fake Pagan Gods Category:Neutral Angels Category:Fallen Angels Category:Characters Category:Writers Category:Fantasy Writers